In the lap of the gods
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Soma shares a moment with Meena in the palace gardens…


Title: In the lap of the gods  
Author: kira  
Characters: Soma/Meena  
Rating: M  
Words: 1441  
Summary: Soma shares a moment with Meena in the palace gardens…

_For Sensei…_

_I touch your lips with mine  
But in the end  
I leave it to the lords  
Leave it in the lap of the Gods  
What more can I do? _From_ In The Lap Of The Gods_ by Freddie Mercury

888

Soma sat in one of the small pavilions that dotted the palace gardens. Bored, he broke off pieces of his chuppatti, and threw the bits of unleavened bread on the ground for the peacocks, preferring the taste of the sweet jellabies instead. His friend and servant, Agni was off somewhere, the prince could not remember where, doing who knew what, although, he knew it involved his grandfather, so he let him go. The other servants never really bothered with him, deeming him not worth the effort of currying his favor since there were twenty five other princes more important than him in the grand scheme of things. So he was left alone, except for Agni and Meena.

_Meena…_ Soma sighed as he thought about the serving girl. _My darling Meena…you are far more beautiful than Parvati herself… And If I were Lord Shiva, I would spend my days happily making love to you…_ He sighed again. Closing his eyes, he imagined she was there, sitting next to him, dressed in the pink sari he so loved. "Meena…" he said softly as the peacocks called to each other.

"My prince?"

"Meena?" Soma opened his eyes to find his day dreams real.

"Yes…?"

"You're here…" he murmured, stating the obvious.

"Yes…" she said. Smiling, she walked slowly over to where he sat, her hips swaying gently in that way that made the sixteen year old's heart race as the blood pooled in a certain part of his anatomy. She sat next to him, leaning deliciously close as she said, "Did you not tell me this morning you wanted to spend some time alone with me?"

"Yeah… But you also told me you were busy…" Soma licked his lips, his mouth feeling suddenly dry.

Meena laughed. "My silly prince, I had to say that, there were others there…" She licked her tiny rosebud lips, mirroring his actions.

Soma smiled. "But of course." Tilting his head, he leaned in and kissed her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Meena kissed him long and hard. While they kissed, Soma let his hands wander down the length of her back to cup the soft curves of her bottom. Breaking it, she gave him that sloe-eyed look he loved. It promised so much that he longed to take and he felt a moment of fear that she would push him away like she normally did. This time however, she remained put, whispering little words of love against his cheek. And when he dared to fondle her breasts through the thin gauzy material of her choli, she giggled.

The sixteen year old could not believe his luck. Here he had the object of his desire, and instead of telling him she had work to do, Meena was actively encouraging his advances. In fact, she was touching him in places and in ways he had only dreamt about until now. And when she reached down to rub at his bourgeoning erection, Soma moaned softly.

"My beautiful prince…" she murmured huskily.

He took her hand, kissing its palm. As he did so, Meena stood. She swayed her body enticingly in time to some inner music as she danced for him. She moved with the grace of a nautch, dancing a simple folk dance for him. As she twirled around, letting her sari bell out from around her legs, Soma caught hold of the end she wore draped over her shoulder. The sixteen year old gave it a playful tug, and as the object of his affections tugged back, she pulled him to his feet.

Gathering her in his arms, Soma pulled her close. "I want you…" he whispered, his voice heavy with desire.

"I want you too…" she replied, and slipping her hands beneath his kurta, she looked up at him, and licked her lips.

Taking the hint, Soma grabbed at the hem, slowly pulling the soft cotton shirt over his head. A few minutes later, Meena's choli followed it. Half naked they pressed their bodies together, scattering the peacocks as they sank to the floor of the pavilion.

Lying on her back, Meena looked up at the prince, her face soft and beautiful in the light that shone through the lacey panels. Soma nuzzled her cheek as he cupped her breast. He playfully pinched her nipple, rolling the tiny nub of flesh between his forefinger and thumb. Meena moaned softly, and turning her head, she captured his lips with her own. They kissed, their tongues exploring the warm confines of each other's mouth as their hands explored their bodies.

Placing her foot flat on the floor, she lifted her hip upward towards his body. And as her sari slid down to puddle at her hip, Soma held onto her thigh. He added his moans to hers as he ground himself into the soft flower of her womanhood. He longed to really take her, but inexperience left him a bit unsure.

Meena, sensing a desire that rivaled her own, reached between them to tug on the ties of his salwar. Taking the hint, Soma rolled off of her and sat up. He frowned as she rose to her feet. Smiling seductively at him, Meena loosened the folds of her sari, letting the garment slide down her hips to pool at her feet.

The sixteen year old's eyes widened as he took in her naked form. To him, she was perfection of the sort that was only achieved by the gods. He swallowed as she moved closer, suddenly feeling shy. When she lay down and parted her thighs, exposing the soft velvety folds of her sex, Soma felt the blood rushing from his head to pool in his painfully hard cock. He touched her, bringing the wetness on his fingertips to his lips. He licked them, savoring her taste and the faint hint of musk. Groaning softly, he quickly got to his feet, pushing his salwar down past his swollen member. He could barely kick them off fast enough, as he wanted to dive into his beloved Meena and devour her like a starving man at a banquet. A few minutes later, he knelt between her thighs, cock in hand as she lifted her hips up to meet him. He entered her, the delicious friction he felt as he moved in and out, developing his rhythm, making his head swim with lust. It felt so mind numbingly good, that he paid no attention to her soft cries of pleasure, strange as they were.

Soft and low, Meena voiced her pleasure as she inched closer to her release. "Nah…aaah… maste…" she moaned, "my... pri…nce…"

"Meeeeee…naaaaah…" Soma cried as they climaxed together. He lay there, blanketing her, and it was several minutes before he realized she was shaking him. "Meena…?" he whispered.

"My prince… Are you alright?" she asked him, her voice holding a hint of amusement. She also sounded oddly like Agni.

Closing his eyes, Soma rolled off of her and lay on his back. She called him again, sounding even more like his friend and manservant than before. Sighing softly, he gently embraced her when she blanketed him. When he opened his eyes, after she called him sagain, instead of his precious Meena, Agni peered anxiously at him. Soma blinked, trying to clear his head.

"My prince, you're not ill are you? You were… Aaah…" his manservant trailed off. Bringing his hand up to his mouth, Agni did his best to stifle his chuckle. His eyes twinkled with amusement as he regarded his beloved prince. _You are alright… a bit embarrassed when you realize you're in your bed in the townhouse… but otherwise fine… And don't worry; it is something that happens to all of us at one time or another…_ "Shall I draw you a bath?"

The young Bengali prince lay back, groaning softly as he covered his face with his hands. He slowly ran them over his face; bringing the palms together, as he said softly, "Namaste, Agni… A bath would be nice, thank you…"

Agni, unable to keep the amusement from his voice, said, "As you desire, my prince, so shall it be…"

Soma, however, was not amused and when his manservant turned to leave the room to start his bath, he threw a pillow at his retreating form. "Hurry up with my bath!" He pouted, every inch the spoiled prince until the door clicked closed behind Agni when he left the room. Sighing softly, he thought, _Meena… if only you did love me that way…What fun we could have…But I promise you, no matter what, I will find you and save you, and bring you home to India…_


End file.
